Memories of the Damned
by Italy's Driving
Summary: Rin never expected to have his memories played out for the entirety of his cram school class mates and their younger selves. Well. This is gonna be a trip! Featuring the entire Cram School gang and their six year old selves! Plus Shiro, Satan and Yuri!


Chapter One: The Devil Resides in Human Souls

 **Hi y'all! So. I was doing Ao No Exorcist cosplay with my friends (I'm Rin! Yaya!) when I got this idea. I thought to myself, "Hey, I don't think anyone's actually done a watching the series fic with Ao No Exorcist" (if I'm wrong, correct me) so I figured I should do it! Anything in italics is not mine, as it's from the actual show. This is based off of the dub script, and what I hear from watching the dub episodes while writing this, similar to how my While England's Away fic is based on what I have while playing the game. Line breaks are the first opening song to the show, Core Pride. Cool? Cool! RIN!**

 **Rin: Italy's Driving does not own Ao No Exorcist or affiliated characters. She also does not own the song Core Pride**

 **You know, I expected words like that from your brother. Not you.**

 **Rin: Rude.**

 **Onto me torturing you!**

SEI O UKE SOREZORE GA JINSEI O OUKA NOU NO BURAKKU BURAKKU O SHIRU

When Rin heard he had his birthday off from school, waking up in a movie theater with a pounding headache was most definitely not what he had in mind. Especially half naked with a cat on his head and his tail wrapped around his neck in a chokehold. Now, surprisingly enough, this was not the most awkward thing he had woken up to. Ignoring the fact that he was surrounded by his classmates from the cram school and a few of his normal classmates. AKA Yukio's fanclub. What was even more awkward, was the fact that his dead father and his younger self (along with his cram school classmates younger selves) were staring at him.

"Wow. My own party and I'm late." Rin said the first thing that came to mind. If the whack on his head from Yukio was any indication, no one appreciated it.

"Seriously, though, am I dead? Did I somehow manage to get into Heaven?" Rin locked eyes with Bon and groaned, "Nevermind. He's here. This is Hell."

"Nii-san! There are children! Language," Yukio reprimanded.

"Buzz kill," Rin responded, sticking his tongue out at his younger brother. Yukio, in a rare moment of childishness, did the same.

"Boys, now is not the time for this." Rin froze at the sound of his father's voice. Father Shiro grinned. He didn't look as old as he had the first time. _Whoa! The Old Man doesn't look like such an old man!_

"That's because that's a younger me!" Rin blanched.

"Did I say that aloud? Anyway! Can someone explain to me what's going on? I mean, I just woke up so I'm kind of convinced this is a weird hallucination. Wouldn't be the weirdest thing," Rin said.

"This isn't a joke. This is Mephisto's doing. He figured it would be good for the other cram school students and our younger selves to hear what's been going on in your head. Apparently, he added a few of the normal students for laughs," Yukio explained.

"So what I'm hearing is that Mephisto is once again messing with me for shits and giggles?" Rin asked, ignoring the soft cry of 'language' from both a normal and young Shiemi.

"Wait, if there're younger versions of ourself this is gonna get confusing," Shima commented. Rin jumped, having forgotten he was there.

"The pink haired boy is right. Nii-san, what do you think?" the young Yukio asked. Rin started, not being used to any version of Yukio looking to him for guidance anymore. However, his younger self still seemed to be used to it.

"Well. You'll be Ototo, and the older you will be Yukio! The older me will be Aniki and I'll be Rin," the younger, and self declared only, Rin said.

"Whoa, whoa, hold on little me. Why do I gotta be Aniki?" Rin asked.

"Because Satan no sanran is too long," Bon snarked.

"Ha ha, Rooster. Ne! That's it! Little Bon will be Bon, and older Bon will be Ondori," Rin, or Aniki now, said. Both Bons fumed, "Hey, if I gotta be Aniki, you can put up with Ondori."

"What about the others?" Shiemi asked.

"Um… you'll be Hana and little you will be Shiemi-chan! Shima-kun will be Pinku and little Shima-kun will be Shima-kun! Yukio will be Ototo, while his younger one will be Yukio. Bon-san will be Ondori, while his younger self is Bon-san! Konekomaru-chan will be Neko, and his younger self will be Maru-kun! The old man- I mean, Father Fujimoto will be Rojin, while his younger self will be Father Shiro! And apparently I'm Aniki, while my younger self is Rin-chan," Rin explained.

"Ototo's fangirls don't have alternate names," Hana said. Aniki sighed.

"They don't have younger selves," Ototo explained.

"But what about Izumo-kun?" Shiemi-chan asked.

"Oh! Older Izumo-kun will be Mayuge, while her younger self will be Izumo-kun!" Aniki declared.

"Ne! I didn't agree to this," Mayuge objected.

"Oi! Should you really be making all the decisions, Aniki? Nothing goes through that thick skull of yours," Rojin teased.

"Ne! Ne! Papa! Stop that! There's no need for that! Plenty of things go through my skull," Aniki objected.

"Not true, Aniki. I do not believe we have learned these young girls names?" Ototo ignored the first part of his speech and smiled at the three girls from his fanclub.

"I am Kashino, this is Nishiwaki and Omoto," one of the girls said.

Ne! You were the ones that Ukobach was cooking that one time! I remember that," Aniki said.

 _Ne! Rin! I'm hungry!_ Aniki looked down at Kuro.

"I don't have any food for you right now, little guy," Aniki said.

 _I want food and pets!_

"I can't give you food, but I can give you pets," Aniki said.

 _If you don't have food I don't want your pets. I'll go get pets from Shiro. He's a better owner anyway!_

"Ne! Don't say that, you stupid cat! I'm the one that feeds you! Ungrateful little jerk," Aniki complained.

"Um… who are you talking to?" Rin asked. Aniki looked down at his younger self and sighed.

"The cat. Ne, I just realized. Does anyone have a shirt?" Rojin facepalmed, but handed his robe to Aniki, who gratefully wrapped it around himself. His tail swaying in peaceful contentment, like a cat's.

"Um… Aniki, shouldn't we start the thingies?" Yukio asked. Aniki looked down at the younger version of himself and his brother and shrugged as Rin played with his tail.

"It'll start when it wants to start," Aniki said.

"Ne, why do you have a tail?" Rin asked.

"Cause he's a demonic freak," Ondori said. Rojin, Ototo, Aniki, Yukio and Father Shiro froze, while Rin grew angry. Rin flew at the exorcist and tackled him to the floor, punching him repeatedly.

"Take that back! You take that back, right now! I am not a demon! I'm not!" Rin screamed and cried, his punches growing weaker until his was pathetically beating his fists against Ondori's chest.

"You know, if Mephisto cared about me in the least, now would be a good time to start the memories."

SORE WA KOU KA? YOU A RIMITORAIN O SUBETE RYOUGA SAA IKOU KA FUMIDASU SORE WA KYOU DA

 **OK. I lied. You don't actually get any of the episode in this chappie. Sorry. But you get little Rin being OOC! Oh! Names!**

 **Rin- 6 year old Okumura Rin**

 **Yukio- 6 year old Okumura Yukio**

 **Shiemi- 6 year old Shiemi**

 **Bon- 6 year old Bon**

 **Shima- 6 year old Shima**

 **Maru- 6 year old Konekomaru**

 **Izumo- 6 year old Izumo**

 **Father Shiro- young Fujimoto Shiro**

 **Aniki (Big Brother)- 16 year old Okumura Rin**

 **Ototo (Little Brother)- 16 year old Okumura Yukio**

 **Hana (Flower)- 16 year old Shiemi**

 **Ondori (Rooster)- 16 year old Bon**

 **Pinku (Pink)- 16 year old Shima**

 **Neko- 16 year old Konekomaru**

 **Rojin (Old Man)- older Fujimoto Shiro**

 **Mayuge (Eyebrows)- 16 year old Izumo**

 **I think the only translations for this that aren't names is "Ne", which means "hey". And, yes, they used it a lot. But I based their speech patterns off of the dub and they tend to say hey a lot. Plus, I really like write ne. Also, didja catch my Hetalia reference? I know this isn't a Hetalia fic, but I couldn't resist. I know they're all, like, majorly OOC but this is my first time writing them. So I'll get better, right? I really like the idea of Rin being really cat-like, 'cause his tail does resemble a cat's. And he really does have some cat-like tendencies.**

 **Until Next Time, this is Italy's Driving saying;** _ **That's All Folks!**_


End file.
